The invention relates to a laser system comprising a laser radiation field guide, in which a laser radiation field extends, at least one laser-active solid body, which is passed through by the laser radiation field and extends in the direction of a longitudinal axis between two mutually opposite end faces, a pumping radiation source for generating pumping radiation for the optical pumping of the laser-active solid body, and a pumping radiation guide, which divides the pumping radiation for pumping the solid body into a first and a second partial radiation field and which feeds the first partial radiation field into the solid body in a longitudinal direction via one end face and feeds the second partial radiation field into the solid body in a longitudinal direction via the other end face.
Laser systems of this type are known, for example, from DE 196 03 704 A1. Longitudinal pumping assemblies of this type allow the pumping power that can be fed in through each end face to be kept below the destruction threshold, but the available power is limited in the case of laser systems of this type.
It is therefore an object of the invention to obtain a laser system with the highest possible power that operates as stably as possible.